


Stamp of Approval (traduction)

by SquareCup



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor Derek Hale, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquareCup/pseuds/SquareCup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toutes les âmes-sœurs partagent une marque de naissance. Un fan en colère de Derek Hale, star de cinéma, tire son t-shirt et révèle sa marque. Dans Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski trouve sur internet et voit de louches photos prises par des paparazzis de, ce qui semblent être, son âme-sœur. Alors comment est-ce qu’on contacte une personne célèbre pour lui dire « Salut… Je suis peut-être ton âme-sœur ? » quand des centaines de personnes tweetent inlassablement la même chose ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stamp of Approval](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481410) by [JessicaMDawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaMDawn/pseuds/JessicaMDawn). 



Stiles gratta la peau juste sous sa clavicule, à travers son t-shirt, et fixa l’écran de son ordinateur. Il y avait une photo affichée à l’écran, une image rognée provenant d’un site de pop news à deux sous. C’est l’image d’une Marque d’Âme de quelqu’un, la très privée marque que tout le monde a et qui ne correspond qu’à une seule autre – leur âme-sœur.

Avec un soupir, Stiles tira son t-shirt vers le bas, dévoilant sa poitrine, et baissa les yeux du mieux qu’il put pour observer la tâche brune foncée juste sous sa clavicule. Sa marque d’âme faisait moins de cinq centimètre étalée dans toutes les directions, elle avait la forme d’une empreinte de patte vaguement irrégulière imprimée qui semblait atteindre le bas de son cœur. Il  voyait cette marque chaque matin lorsqu’il sortait de la douche et essuyait la buée sur le miroir. Il l’entrevoyait lorsqu’il changeait ses vêtements. C’était la raison pour laquelle il ne se changeait pas dans les vestiaires sauf s’il est caché par la porte de son casier ou si Scott bloque la vue jusqu’à son torse.

Le fait était, qu’il connaissait très bien cette marque. C’était juste curieux de la voir sur une photo sur son l’écran de son ordinateur, parce que la marque d’âme en photo ne venait pas de la poitrine de Stiles. Elle appartenait à une star de cinéma nommé Derek Hale.

* 

**_UN FAN EN COLERE REVELE LA MARQUE D’AME DE DEREK HALE_**

Tout le monde sait que tout le monde en a une, mais peu arrivent à les voir : les marques d’âmes. N’importe qui exposé aux yeux du public – stars de cinéma, politiciens, athlètes – passent par de nombreuses étapes pour que leurs marques ne soit jamais vues par une caméra. Derek Hale, qui doit apparaitre dans _Jailbreak_ ce mois de Juin, avait toujours été très clair sur ses sentiments concernant sa Marque d’Âme et ces sentiments sont un gros _Dégage_. Peu importe comment, maintenant le secret de Hale est sorti et c’est impressionnant à regarder.

FanCandies a retrouvé Derek en compagnie de l’acteur Matt Daelher, la nuit dernière à la sortie d’un restaurant espagnol, et nous n’étions pas les seuls. Les fans des deux acteurs hurlaient devant les paparazzis espérant gagner leur attention. Alors que Daelher serrait rapidement quelques mains et embrassait quelques joues, Hale a seulement signé quelques autographes avant de faire sa grande évasion – Typique Hale Style.

Une fan ne comptait pas le laisser partir. Hayley Blake a attrapé la star pour lui demander une photo. Quand Hale refusa, Blake fut tout naturellement bouleversée (nous avons tellement de photos que nous ne pouvons pas lui en vouloir – ces muscles !). Blake a ensuite attrapé le t-shirt d’Hale – et l’a déchiré !

Personne n’était préparé pour ce qui est arrivé ensuite : une adorable Marque d’Âme juste devant nos yeux ! C’est vrai ! En photo ici _Derek Hale’s Soul Stamp_  ! Régalez-vous !

Ajustée à la personnalité de Hale, la Marque semble être en forme de patte de chien, avec des griffes. C’est assez pour vous ? Pour l’acteur qui est plus connu pour être hargneux que souriant dans les publicités, qui a joué dans des succès tels que _Horror Scene_ , _Last Shot_ , et _Life Runner_ , nous devrions avoir deviné que son âme serait marquée par quelque chose d’aussi féroce.

* 

Derek détestait les paparazzis. S’ils n’étaient pas aussi égoïstes, les photos de la marque d’âme de Derek ne seraient pas, maintenant, partout sur le net. Ses notifications twitter et sa page fan sur facebook étaient surchargées de messages provenant de fans. Quelques-uns étaient innocents.

_@DHale Wow ta Marque d’Âme est énorme ! La mienne est si petite que j’oublie qu’elle est là !_

D’autres sont classiques.

_@DHale T si HOT marque parfaite ! Elle convient très bien_

Mais la plupart étaient des gens se prenant en photo ou rédigeant une description d’eux-mêmes. Dans les jours qui ont suivi la prise de la photo, Derek recevait des emails de fan, c’était toujours la même chose. Tout le monde semblait vouloir le convaincre que leur marque d’âme correspondait.

Il avait reçu tellement de photos de clavicules qu’il pourrait probablement en coller une sur chaque page du plus long Harry Potter et en avoir toujours trop dans les mains. Si Derek pouvait ne plus jamais voir une patte imprimée dans sa vie, il en serait très heureux. Il avait reçu des lettres de personnes lui confessant leur amour, du fait qu’ils se disaient qu’ils n’allaient jamais trouver leurs âmes-sœurs et puis qu’ils avaient vu sa photo et su qu’il était le bon. Il avait reçu des messages venant de gens pour le plus vieux, de cinquante-six ans, et pour le plus jeune, de huit ans. Les gens lui envoyaient des messages depuis l’ _Afrique du Sud_ sur le fait d’être son âme-sœur.

Ça n’aurait pas était si nul s’il n’avait pas reçu des images de Marques d’Âmes ne correspondant même pas avec la sienne. C’était comment Derek savait qu’ils mentaient tous. Il a continué à recevoir des images d’empreintes ressemblant à celle sur son torse. C’était irrégulier et ça avait des griffes. Mais elles avaient toutes quatre griffes, et l’empreinte de Derek, seulement trois. Il était content que le paparazzi n’ait pas vu que l’orteil le plus bas de la patte n’avait pas de griffe, mais il était aussi fatigué de voir toutes les marques qui ne correspondaient pas.  

« Je déteste Internet. »

« Quoi qu’il en soit, tu dois quand même t’en servir à ton avantage, » nota son oncle Peter, étendu paresseusement sur l’un des luxueux fauteuils de Derek. « Connecte-toi et réponds à quelque fans. »

Derek grogna. « Ils parlent tous de ma marque d’âme. »

Peter n’avait pas levé les yeux du livre qu’il était en train de lire. « Alors passe au travers et trouves-en un qui n’en parle pas et réponds-lui. Si tu réponds seulement à ceux qui ne sont pas fous, alors peut-être que tu réveilleras le reste de tes fans de ce fantasme débile qui est de t’épouser. »

Bien qu’il roula des yeux au ton de Peter et que son orgueil en prit un coup, Derek fit comme il avait dit. Plus tard. Après que Peter ne soit plus là pour voir.

Il remercia une fille qui le félicitait pour un de ses films. Il dit à quelqu’un qu’il serait à une convention un peu plus tard dans l’année. Il répondit à une raillerie venant d’un de ses partenaires d’affiche concernant _Jailbreak_. Il retweeta un appel pour qu’il gagne une récompense simplement pour le travail de ses sourcils dans un épisode du thriller _Checkmate_. Mais ça lui a pris des heures pour faire tout ça car il devait d’abord passer au travers de toutes les conneries à propos de sa stupide marque d’âme.

Tu es mon âme-sœur. C’est toi. C’est moi ! OMG on est faits l’un pour l’autre. Encore et encore et encore. C’est comme un cercle sans fin de faute de frappe et de mauvaise orthographe et de désespoir.

_@DHale Je suis désolé._

Derek s’arrêta. C’était le tweet entier. Juste trois mots. Il y avait quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents de chances pour que ce soit en rapport avec son lien d’âme et Derek ne voulait pas y répondre. Et la personne s’appelait WAWRZYNIEC – comme si elle s’était couchée sur son clavier et accepté le nom qui s’était affiché. Il aurait dû l’ignorer, mais…

_@WAWRZYNIEC Pas ta faute._

Cinq tweets c’était bien plus que ce que Derek postait en un mois, alors il s’était arrêté et déconnecté pour la soirée. Il s’attaquerait à Facebook demain. Maintenant, plus que jamais, Derek avait souhaité avoir embauché quelqu’un pour gérer ses réseaux sociaux, mais Laura l’avait sermonné lorsqu’il en avait parlé pour la première fois donc Derek n’avait pas pu le faire. En plus, c’était certainement mieux que Derek ait un total contrôle sur ce qui était posté en ce moment – enfin, contrôle tempéré par son assistant en relation publique.

* 

_@DHale Ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne craint pas que les gens soient si tristes dans leurs propres vies qu’ils doivent mettre le bordel dans la tienne_

WAWRZYNIEC, dont le nom était enregistré comme Député Manbatinski, avait un twitter intéressant. Son image de profil était le Bat Signal, ce qui n’aidait pas. Sous son nom, ça disait « Pancakes, gaufres, pains grillés, curly fries. Je ne suis pas ton pote ! ». Donc Derek a juste supposé que WAWRZYNIEC était un homme parce qu’il n’avait pas vraiment de preuves.

Les tweets favoris de Derek, venant de son profil, étaient :

_Parle parle parle et ils ne t’arrêteront même pas. Crois-moi. Par contre, tu seras sûrement encore puni. #FoughtWithTheLawAndTheLawWon_

_Arabian Wolf. Iranian Wolf. Mexican Gray Wolf. Good. Desert Wolf. Desert Wolf Spider._ _HOLY COW! WHAT IS THAT?! #nothanks_

_Tu savais qu’avant que le café ne devienne populaire, les gens buvaient de la bière avec leur petit-déjeuner ? Tu préfères ton foie ou ton côlon ? #caffeinaddiction_

_Les tortues cachent leurs œufs dans les nids d’alligators car les mamans alligators sont féroces. Ça s’appelle l’Espionnage de la Tortue ! #NatureRocks_

_L’os humain le plus brisé est la clavicule. Argh ! Plus de rembourrage pour vos parties privées !_

A part le fait d’avoir un grand nombre de faits amusants qui n’ont aucun rapport les uns avec les autres, postés en rafale ou occasionnellement, le twitter de WAWRZYNIEC n’apportait pas de grandes informations quant à son propriétaire. Derek ne savait même pas pourquoi il s’était reconnecté ce matin, et avait cliqué sur le profil de WAWRZYNIEC. Bien qu’il soit déçu par le manque de renseignements personnels sur son twitter, les tweets récents valaient le détour.

_@MandiMandie Ta fausse empreinte de patte coule._

_@Jebstary Arrête de parler des stars et cherche ton âme-sœur. C’est pourquoi tu AS une marque à la base ! #rude_

_@caseychrisantoinne Tu as littéralement 12 ans. Pourquoi tu te soucies déjà de qui est ton âme-sœur ? Doucement, profite de la vie, mange des frites._

_Tout le monde a vu cet article sur cette fille qui s’est suicidée parce qu’une photo de sa marque circulait dans son école ? _aol.it__   _/32gshl_ _La connaissance est une force. Utilisez-la à bon escient._

_Je jure que je vais personnellement m’occuper de tout ceux qui envoient des fausses marques à @DHale._

_Aucun d’entre vous ne posterait une photo de leur marque si elle était vraie. Vous me voyez poster la mienne ? Non ? Exactement. Si elle était vraie vous ne voudriez pas le dire sur Twitter._

_OMG Je suis tellemmmmment énervé là tout de suite vous craignez tous vos gueules ! Éloignez-vous de @DHale et de moi ! C’est pas mon problème si vous ne trouvez pas l’amour de votre vie ne ruinez pas celle de quelqu’un d’autre !_

_#EatTheRude_

Tous ceux-là avaient été postés dans les deux heures qui avaient suivies la déconnexion de Derek, la veille. WAWRZYNIEC continuait de répondre aux messages et tweets de haines qu’on lui envoyait, ce qui semblait rajouter de l’huile sur le feu, mais il continuait de répondre. Donc WAWRZYNIEC était têtu mais pas vraiment doué en relations sociales. Pourtant, Derek était touché que WAWRZYNIEC essaye de le défendre, même si cela lui retombait dessus.

Malgré ce que lui disait sa raison, Derek envoya un message privé à WAWRZYNIEC. Cela disait « Ne combats pas mes batailles pour moi. Cela va juste causer plus de problèmes. » et ce n’est qu’après l’avoir envoyé que Derek se rendit compte que cela sonnait un peu ingrat. Il considéra l’idée de lui envoyer un autre message mais après avoir écrit et effacé cinq tentatives, Derek abandonna et éteignit son ordinateur sans le faire proprement

Cora le trouva avec la tête collée contre le bois de son bureau, quinze minutes plus tard. « Très bien, je refuse d’accepter de te regarde t’apitoyer sur ton sort, dans ma maison. »

« Ce n’est pas ta maison, » dit Derek, sa voix étouffée par le bois. « Je l’ai achetée pour maman et le reste de la famille. »

Sa petite sœur pouffa. « Qu’importe. Je vis ici et je ne peux pas exister dans le même espace que ce bordel, » indiqua-t-elle fermement. « Tu vas te lever et aller m’acheter un gâteau. »

« Pourquoi je devrais faire ça ? » demanda-t-il sans bouger.

« Parce que je te l’ai demandé. »

Il n’a pas eu la chance d’exprimer son désaccord, en deux secondes Cora l’attrapa par le haut du bras et le traîna en dehors de la pièce.

* 

Si les informations venant des paparazzis étaient crédibles alors, Derek n’avait pas été vu en public depuis des jours – depuis que sa marque d’âme avait été prise en photo et répandue comme une traînée de poudre sur internet. Les paparazzis vivaient, maintenant, pratiquement devant la maison de Derek, essayant d’avoir une interview ou une photo ou même les deux, mais jusqu’à présent sa camaro n’avait pas bougé de son garage et aucun d’entre eux n’avait vu le cadet des Hale partir de chez lui pour une raison quelconque.

Stiles était heureux qu’il n’y ait aucun nouveau ragot à propos de Derek et de sa marque, mais il était énervé que Derek soit obligé de rester dans ce qui ressemblait à une maison d’arrêt. L’assignation à domicile était la seule raison pour laquelle Stiles n’était pas trop énervé jusqu’au message privé de Derek sur Twitter.

Au début, il pensait qu’il avait une crise cardiaque, en voyant que le message venait de Derek Hale, son âme-sœur, l’intouchable star de cinéma et l’idole au regard furieux. Ensuite, il a lu le message et a lancé un regard assez furieux pour rivaliser avec Derek. Ok, peut-être pas autant mais pas loin. Stiles avait énervé un grand nombre de personnes lorsqu’il avait pris la défense de Derek (et ok, c’était son choix. Ces vautours tournant autour de son homme !) et Derek venait juste de l’envoyer paître ? Lui disant qu’il causait plus de mal que de bien ?

« Eh bien, au moins, ils en ont après toi, pas après moi. » Marmonna Stiles avec amertume en regardant son écran d’ordinateur.

Mais ensuite, il se souvint ce qu’il avait trouvé en cherchant ‘Derek Hale’ sur Internet. Il était connu pour jouer des personnages bourrus et en colère avec un passé noir et un futur de la même couleur. Il représentait de nombreux méchants aussi, assez bien pour que Stiles soit effrayé de voir quoi que ce soit avec Derek pour quelques mois – Scott continuait de l’embêter à ce sujet et Stiles espérait désespérément, maintenant,  que son jeune ami ne mettrait jamais sur le tapis le fait que Derek était son âme-sœur. Mais Derek avait aussi eu des rôles dans des comédies romantiques, où son personnage avait moins de conversation que les hommes de son genre, mais où ses expressions faciales et son habilité à transmettre n’importe quoi avec l’aide de ses sourcils lui avait fait gagner de nombreux fans extrémistes.

Derek détestait donner des interviews. Ou du moins, c’est ce qu’a commencé à supposer Stiles, vu que Derek donnait toujours les réponses les plus courtes possibles et lançait un regard noir à chaque journaliste qui l’interrogeait. Derek n’avait jamais amené de petite-amie, ou petit-ami, pour recevoir une récompense, il préférait être escorté par sa mère ou une de ses sœurs ou – une fois – par son petit frère. Il n’a jamais souri sur le tapis rouge, pour les photos, et il prenait rarement le temps d’interagir avec ses fans en public.

En gros, il était aigri.

Et juste quand Stiles s’était résigné sur le fait d’être l’âme-sœur d’un con, il a trouvé un site web caché au fond des résultats de recherches. Un championnat de base-ball d’équipe junior où la majorité des participants venaient d’équipes inter cités. Le championnat avait été financé par Derek et l’acteur était mentionné dans la section ‘A propos de’ pour avoir aidé le coach et avoir sponsorisé la moitié des équipes participantes. A partir de là, Stiles trouva des preuves que Derek avait anonymement donné de l’argent pour fonder des refuges où les animaux ne seraient pas tués – même s’ils étaient pleins – et également à des associations pour les sans-abris et les réfugiés de catastrophes. Il avait acheté une énorme maison pour sa mère, et le reste de sa grande famille, après un scandale comprenant une ex-petite-amie de Derek brûlant leur ancestrale maison, dans le nord de la Californie.

Et okay, peut-être que les méthodes d’apprentissage qu’il avait employées pour recueillir ses infos était _un peu_ illégales, mais une fois qu’il a eu vent de toutes ces bonnes actions pour Eddie McDowd, Stiles s’est senti dans l’obligation de découvrir combien de bonnes actions Derek avait faites avant qu’il ne devienne un ‘vrai garçon’.

Donc, fixant ce sec, et vexant message venant de Derek, Stiles était déchiré. Derek avait été un con, mais Stiles savait qu’il n’était pas aussi méchant qu’il voulait le faire croire. Donc, soit avec ce message, Derek prouvait qu’il était vraiment un con, ou alors il avait d’autres raisons pour lui avoir envoyé un message aussi agressif ?

Quand son téléphone sonna, Stiles répondit à l’appel sans regarder l’ID de celui qui l’appelait, et il dit « Mon âme-sœur est une putain d’énigme ambulante, mec. »

«  _… Okay ?_  » Répondit Scott. «  _Je devine que chercher à déterminer qui c’est, ressemble plus à une énigme… mais je voulais te demander–_  »

« Oui, Allison est autant sur toi, que t’es sur elle, » l’interrompit Stiles. « Et non, mec, ce n’est pas ce que je veux dire. Je veux dire que mon actuelle, vivante, respirante âme-sœur est une putain d’énigme. »

Il y a une pause avant que le son d’un hoquet de surprise se fasse entendre sur la ligne. «  _Attends, Stiles, tu as trouvé ta deuxième marque ?!_  »

Stiles roula des yeux et regarda vers l’écran de son ordinateur. « Mec, tu le saurais si tu lisais les magazines. Ou au moins jeter un coup d’œil de temps en temps quand tu fais du shopping avec ta mère. »

«  _… Je ne comprends pas._  »

« Ma marque d’âme est partout sur ce _putain_ d’internet, Scott ! » Se plaignit Stiles d’une voix forte, gesticulant son bras gauche en direction de son écran d’ordinateur même si Scott ne pouvait pas le voir. « A une chose près. Ce n’est pas mon corps ! Et maintenant tout le monde fait semblant d’être moi. Je veux dire, pas _moi_ moi, évidemment, mais moi dans le genre ils ont la marque qui correspond à celle de la photo. Et comment diable je suis censé réclamer ma place quand chacun de ses fans fait la même stupide connerie ? Et quand enfin il m’envoie un message, ce qui est surprenant quand on y pense parce que sérieux je ne peux pas être la seule personne à dire « désolé » ou « ferme ta gueule », c’est un con, mais il travaille aussi avec des équipes de baseball des cités et il donne de l’argent pour sauver les chatons, Scott. _Des chatons_. »

Scott resta silencieux le temps que le cerveau de Stiles rattrape sa bouche. Ce fut une assez longue pause pour laisser le temps à Stiles de réaliser qu’il avait oublié une information cruciale.

« Derek Hale, » dit-il. « Je te parle de Derek Hale. »

«  _…_  »

Stiles jeta un coup d’œil à son téléphone pour s’assurer que la communication était toujours en cours. Elle l’était. « Scott ? » Appela-t-il, inquiet.

Quand Scott répondit finalement, ça n’était même pas une question. «  _Quoi._  »

Stiles poussa un long soupir. « Je sais. Dis-moi tout. »

«  _Quoi ? Non. Non,_ toi _dis-moi tout. Je suis perdu. Reviens en arrière,_  » repris Scott. «  _Commence depuis le début._  »

Génial. Stiles prit une grande inspiration et fit ce qu’il faisait de mieux : il radota. Il reformula plus clairement ce qui était arrivé à Derek avec la fan qui avait révélé sa marque et puis comment Stiles, dans sa frénésie de recherche d’informations sur Google, était passé de comment cacher des légumes dans la nourriture de son père, à lire des trucs sur les meutes de loups, à voir sa marque d’âme des douzaines de fois sur une recherche d’images, et à découvrir qu’elle appartenait à cette tristement célèbre star de cinéma Derek Hale. Il l’avait contacté par le moyen de communication le plus facile : Twitter, mais avait découvert qu’un grand nombre de gens soient soit en train de harceler Derek au sujet de sa marque, soit en train de clamer haut et fort qu’ils étaient son âme-sœur (ce qui, techniquement, était aussi du harcèlement).

Donc, au lieu de commencer une conversation par « Salut, ça va te sembler fou, je sais, Personne de Beacon Hills, Californie qui travaille comme serveur dans un restaurant et comme un homme à tout faire dans le département du Shérif, et qui n’a même pas son diplôme de la fac, versus super taciturne-star de cinéma avec une trainée de bonnes actions derrière lui, mais nous avons la même marque d’âme et je me demandais si, peut-être, nous devrions parler, apprendre à se connaitre l’un l’autre puisque d’après l’Univers nous sommes faits pour être ensemble. » Il s’était à la place juste excusé pour toute cette merde que Derek rencontrait.

Il dit à Scott comment Derek avait répondu à son tweet et comment ça l’avait enthousiasmé, comment il avait commencé à chercher si ce qui était arrivé était illégal en aucune façon. Et il avait trouvé d’horribles histoires de gens qui s’étaient suicidés, ou faites assassiner, ou retrouvés dans des hôpitaux psychiatriques parce que leurs marques avaient été exposées aux yeux du monde. Puis Stiles avait commencé à tweeter des liens vers des articles, répondant aux tas de cons sur le Twitter de Derek avec son envie de vengeance ravivée à chaque nouveau tweet. Il avait tweeté plus de tweets sur ce sujet en trois heures que tous les autres jours de sa vie. Retweet inclus.

Scott entendit tout ce que Stiles avait à dire sur Derek sur le fait qu’il ait toujours caché les bonnes actions qu’il ait faites – et bien que Scott n’a pas compris la référence à Eddie McDowd, Stiles ne lui en veut pas parce que c’est une vieille série, Stiles la connait seulement parce qu’il est Stiles. Et Stiles termina avec le message que lui avait envoyé Derek et ô combien il ne savait pas quoi faire parce que Connard-Pas-Connard, son âme-sœur, était une telle source de confusion.

« Maintenant, t’as compris ? » demanda-t-il lorsqu’il eut fini.

Scott chantonnait au téléphone. «  _Alors le gars qui t’a terrifié pendant des_ mois _se révèle être la personne, dans le monde entier, avec qui tu dois finir ta vie,_  » dit-il, de l’amusement sortait de sa voix et Stiles roula des yeux. «  _Mais tu n’es pas sûr qu’il soit quelqu’un de vraiment terrifiant ou alors qu’il soit juste un grand chiot pelucheux avec de grandes dents._  »

Stiles cligna des yeux en regardant son téléphone. « Mec. Est-ce que tu viens vraiment de citer Angel ? »

Il pouvait pratiquement entendre la gêne prendre place sur le visage de Scott à travers son téléphone. «  _Ce que_ je veux dire _, Stiles,_  » dit-il, «  _C’est ton âme-sœur mais tu ne sais pas si c’est un bon gars ou pas, pas vrai ?_  »

« Vrai. »

«  _Alors fais ce que tu fais de mieux. Parle avec lui. Sois toi-même. Si c’est ton âme-sœur, il devrait être carrément cool, mec. Tu dois juste lui faire comprendre que tu ne fais pas attention à ce que les autres disent sur lui._  »

Pendant un moment, Stiles savourait ces rares moments de sagesse qu’avait son meilleur ami. Puis, il dit : « Parfois, bro, tu changes complètement la donne et tu deviens mon Yoda au lieu du contraire. »

«  _Hey !_  »

Stiles rigola. « Je suis sérieux ! C’était énorme, mec. » Et, se sentant généreux, il ajouta : « Alors, quoi de neuf avec Allison ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posté le 04/10/2015


	2. Chapter 2

Derek était assis dans un taxi. Cela faisait des années qu’il n’était pas monté dans l’un d’eux. Laura était sur le siège à côté de lui, et regardait par la fenêtre, avec émerveillement. Derek, lui, avait les yeux fixés sur son téléphone, les sourcils froncés.

« Oh mon Dieu, Derek, regarde, » hoqueta Laura en montrant du doigt. « Tiny China est toujours à la même place ! »

« Génial, » grommela-t-il. « Tu pourras kidnapper Maman et Terrence la prochaine fois, et aller manger un repas des plus nostalgiques avec eux. »

Elle frappa son bras assez fort pour qu’il lui fasse mal, mais il refusa de faire ne serait-ce qu’un grognement. « Ce n’était pas mon idée de te faufiler hors de la ville, baby brother, » lui rappela-t-elle. « Ton publicitaire et ton manager l’ont décidé. Je suis juste en train de suivre leur plan, alors arrête de décharger ta mauvaise humeur sur moi. »

Il souffla et ouvrit l’application Twitter sur son téléphone. Comme depuis ces derniers jours, il avait au moins un million de nouveaux tweets à lire et des dizaines de messages privés. Il aurait bien désactivé son option de messagerie directe, mais il arrivait qu’il en reçoive des sympas. Bon, parfois il en recevait de la part de WAWRZYNIEC. Il n’a jamais répondu aux messages, car à chaque fois qu’il essayait cela sortait toujours grossier alors il les effaçait, mais il aimait savoir que Député Manbatinski était toujours de son côté. En fait, il avait actuellement un nouveau message venant de ce gars.

J’ai entendu dire que le tournage 2 ton nouveau film a été repoussé à cause du drama. J’espère que tes fans savent qu’ils font plus de mal que de bien. Trop focalisés sur leurs petits problèmes.

Laura enfonça son doigt dans sa joue et Derek lui jeta un regard noir. « Quoi ? »

Elle secoua sa tête, ses boucles foncées cascadant avec beauté sur ses épaules. « Je voulais juste le sentir, » dit-elle. « Je ne t’avais pas vu sourire depuis des lustres. »

« Je ne souriais pas, » nia Derek avec un grognement, même s’il réalisait que oui, il l’avait fait. Il n’avait même pas remarqué.

Sa sœur aînée roula des yeux mais laissa couler. Il lui en fut reconnaissant.

Le plan de son publicitaire et de son manager était qu’il disparaisse pendant un certain temps, qu’il aille quelque part là où personne ne s’attendrait à le voir. Personne ne s’attendrait à ce qu’il revienne dans ce minable patelin qu’était Beacon Hills où sa famille avait presque brûlée vive il y a dix ans. Derek avait déjà fait une déclaration officielle sur la situation – disant surtout qu’il était fatigué de recevoir de fausses marques par courrier postal et de le laisser tranquille s’il vous plait (le s’il vous plait avait été forcé par son publicitaire, et n’était pas là par choix) – et avait répondu à quelques tweets triés sur le volet et quelques commentaires Facebook (encore une fois choisi et édité par son publicitaire). Maintenant, tout ce qu’il avait à faire c’était de faire profil bas jusqu’à ce que l’affaire se tasse.

Si leur chance continuait comme ça, personne ne saurait que Derek et Laura avaient quitté L.A avant qu’il ne soit de retour pour tourner. De cette façon, Derek pourrait se détendre et éviter les paparazzis pendant quelques jours. Maintenant, s’il n’avait pas eu à se cacher à Beacon Hills, tout aurait été parfait.

*

Débarrasser des tables était à peu près la dernière chose que Stiles voulait faire pour le moment, et pourtant le voici. Coincé dans un Denny’s à minuit, à ramasser des verres et des assiettes remplies de restes d’adolescents qui venaient de recevoir leurs permis et qui pensaient que le Denny’s était cool.

Derek ne lui avait pas répondu sur Twitter. Stiles lui avait envoyé des dizaines de messages ces derniers jours – probablement plus que ce qui était moralement acceptable, s’il était honnête. Mais élucubrer était l’un des trucs qu’il faisait le mieux. Il parlait toujours plus qu’il ne le devrait. Et si ça ne marchait pas, s’il n’atteignait pas Derek de cette manière, alors Stiles ne savait pas quoi faire ensuite. Il ne pouvait pas exactement appeler Derek et lui demander de discuter avec lui, après tout. Ecrire une lettre pouvait prendre des jours pour lui parvenir, puis des jours pour qu’il réceptionne la réponse, si sa lettre arrivait à bon port et n’était pas jetée avec toutes les déclarations d’amour mielleuses. Et tandis que Stiles savait où Derek vivait, il n’était pas possible de faire le voyage. La route prendrait des heures et puis il serait coincé avec ces paparazzis de merde, et ce ne serait au final qu’un gaspillage de temps et d’argent.

Avec un soupir, Stiles plaça le dernier plat sur le plateau et il le souleva pour le porter jusqu’à la cuisine pour la plonge. Au moins, ses heures étaient presque terminées et il pourrait rentrer à la maison et dormir au lieu de se morfondre sur l’échec qu’était sa prise de contact avec son âme-sœur.

« Je te jure, si tu n’arrêtes pas de regarder ton téléphone, je vais le casser en deux, » dit une voix féminine, juste assez forte pour retenir l’attention de Stiles. « Qu’est-ce qui est si important, de toute façon ? »

« Je vérifie mon Twitter. »

La voix était maintenant assez familière pour que Stiles se tourne et jette un coup d’œil. Il y avait seulement quatre groupes de personnes dans le restaurant à cette heure, deux groupes de quatre et deux de deux. Stiles trouva le groupe le plus proche, une jeune femme et un jeune homme, ce dernier regardant son téléphone la tête baissée légèrement et les sourcils froncés. Il vit des cheveux foncés et une légère barbe de trois jours, des yeux clairs et des muscles cachés sous une chemise foncée. Au même moment où son cerveau réalisa qu’il regardait Derek Hale, Stiles trébucha dans le vide et envoya le plateau et les assiettes rejoindre le sol qu’il venait de cogner avec un petit cri.

Le bruit fut assourdissant dans la salle presque vide. Les assiettes et les verres étaient cassés. Les couverts en argent résonnèrent en se percutant ainsi que les plats cassés. Même le plateau fit une douzaine de faibles bruits, comme s’il cherchait un endroit confortable où s’installer. Stiles sauta rapidement sur ses pieds, les mains en l’air, comme s’il arrêtait tout le monde de bouger.

« Ne marchez pas ici ! Trucs brisés ! » Cria-t-il inutilement, puis il se précipita au fond de la pièce pour récupérer le balai et un seau pour nettoyer sa bêtise.

Stiles jeta un regard d’excuse à son manager, sur le chemin, et reçut un regard qui disait ‘Nous allons avoir quelques mots à nous dire’. Il détestait ce regard. Ça ne se terminait jamais bien pour lui, qu’importe qui lui envoyait.

Lorsqu’il revint là où il avait tout fait tomber, Stiles dut s’arrêter et se souvenir de comment respirer. Derek était à genoux devant le carnage, ramassant quelques gros bouts de verres et les plaçant à nouveau sur le plateau. Se secouant, Stiles avala les derniers mètres et s’agenouilla à son tour.

« Vous n’avez vraiment, vraiment pas besoin de faire ça, » dit-il, fier de ne pas avoir bégayé.

Derek releva la tête vers lui et fronça les sourcils. « Tu pourrais juste dire ‘merci’ et accepter l’aide. »

Stiles dut se mordre la langue, littéralement, pour ne pas laisser échapper ‘Pourquoi ? Tu ne peux pas.’ Donc Derek l’aida à mettre les gros morceaux sur le plateau puis Stiles le posa sur une table à proximité, tandis que Derek se rasseyait sur sa banquette. Stiles balaya rapidement les bouts de verres dans le seau et bougea du passage pour que la serveuse de Derek puisse enfin lui apporter sa nourriture.

Une fois qu’il fut dans l’arrière salle, balançant l’argenterie dans les bacs ‘A nettoyer’ et la céramique brisée dans la poubelle, Stiles fit le point sur ce qu’il venait de se passer.

Derek Hale.

Etait à Beacon Hills.

Mangeant au Denny’s où travaillait Stiles.

Putain de merde. Pourquoi ?

Etait-il venu pour voir Stiles ? Rien que d’y penser, Stiles rougit alors qu’il savait que ce n’était pas vrai. Derek ne l’avait pas reconnu tout à l’heure. Alors, qu’est-ce qui l’avait amené à un-peu-à-l’écart-de Beacon Hills ?

*

« C’était le restaurant le plus amusant où je suis jamais allée manger au milieu de la nuit, » commenta Laura alors que la porte se refermait derrière eux.

La chambre d’hôtel avait été payée par l’agent de Derek, mais elle était agréable. Deux grands lits (confortables, à première vue), au huitième étage pour que personne ne puisse jeter un coup d’œil, une grande salle de bain, et le room service était disponible. Derek se laissa tomber sur le lit près de la fenêtre et fixa le plafond. Au lieu d’aller dans son propre lit, Laure s’allongea à côté de Derek.

« Le serveur était mignon, » nota-t-elle.

Derek ferma les yeux. « N’avons-nous pas assez de problèmes relationnels sans que tu craques sur le personnel ? »

Elle avait cependant raison. Il était mignon. Début de la vingtaine au mieux, peau pâle, agile. Même le tablier lui allait bien, enroulé autour de sa taille. Des grains de beauté étaient parsemés sur sa peau, mais ça lui allait parfaitement. Et, Derek avait aperçu des yeux plus foncés que le chocolat. Il passa ses mains sur son visage avec un petit soupir.

Laura lui jeta un regard en coin lorsqu’il laissa retomber ses mains sur le lit.

« Juste parce qu’il n’est pas mon âme-sœur ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas apprécier la marchandise, » dit-elle. « Ce que, corrige-moi si je me trompe, tu fais. »

« Ne commence pas, Laura, » grogna Derek.

Sa sœur se dirigea vers la fenêtre, mais n’ouvrit pas les rideaux. « Parfois je déteste cette histoire de Marque d’Âme, » dit-elle. « Parfois, j’aimerais juste qu’on puisse sortir et trouver quelqu’un qu’on aime bien, sortir avec sans craindre que quand les vêtements tomberont, on trouvera __ la marque de quelqu’un d’autre. » Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, et poussa un soupir. « Je n’ai pas besoin de voir une marque d’âme pour savoir que Lance était le bon. »

Lance Turnbilt. Il avait été le scénographe sur l’un des films de Derek lorsqu’il était encore adolescent. Laura l’avait rencontré à la tente des rafraichissements lorsqu’ils voulurent tous les deux les pommes de terre. Alors que Derek fut content qu’elle ait trouvé Le Bon, ça avait été écœurant de les voir tomber amoureux.

« Mais je suppose que tout le monde ne sent pas cette connexion au premier abord, » admit Laura.

Derek se demande quel genre de connexion c’était, lorsqu’il avait entendu le cri, sa première préoccupation avait été de protéger celui qui avait fait ce son. Ça ne lui avait jamais fait avant, pas avec quelqu’un qui n’était pas de la famille.

Mais l’intérêt de venir à Beacon Hills était de faire profil bas. Même sans la Marque d’Âme qui dit qu’il n’y a qu’une seule personne pour lui sur toute la planète, maintenant n’était pas le moment pour flirter avec plusieurs gars juste parce qu’il les trouvait mignons et un peu maladroits.

*

C’était une idée à chier, mais Stiles s’en fichait. Il grimpa l’auvent du porche, ouvrit la fenêtre en faisant levier avec un pied de biche, sérieusement pourquoi est-ce que Scott la verrouillait toujours ?, et les jambes repliées il roula à l’intérieur. Il avait appris il y a longtemps qu’il ne pouvait pas juste rentrer, il percutait et renversait toujours des affaires. En outre, arriver dans une roulade le faisait se sentir comme un agent secret.

« Scott ! » Il chuchota tout en criant. « Réveille-toi ! »

Le corps sur le lit se secoua puis Scott se redressa, les yeux écarquillés. « Quoi ? Qu’est-ce-c’est ? » Il haletait, en effleurant la lampe de chevet.

« Derek Hale est en ville ! » Souligna Stiles en grimpant sur le lit par-dessus son meilleur ami.

« Attends quoi ? » Déclara Scott, en faisant courir ses mains dans ses cheveux en désordre.

Stiles n’arrêta pas de rouler des yeux. « Derek Hale. Mon putain d’âme-sœur. Dans Beacon Hills. Il était au Denny’s pendant mes heures de service ! » Il laissa sa tête taper contre la tête de lit dans un bruit sourd. « Qu’est-ce que je dois faire, mec ? »

Scott bailla. « Lui parler ? » Il tendit la main pour attraper son radio réveil et regarda l’heure. Presqu’une heure du matin.

« Je ne peux pas juste parler à quelqu’un comme Derek Hale, Scott, » contra Stiles. « Et qu’est-ce que je pourrais lui dire de toute façon ? ‘Hey, vous savez toutes ces fausses confessions sur votre Marque d’Âme ? Eh bien, en voici une autre mais elle est réelle ! Yay, âmes-sœurs !’ ? Ouais. Je ne pense pas que ça le ferait. »

Scott lui donna un coup à l’arrière de la tête. « Je pensais plus à une discussion avec lui, idiot. Tu sais, apprendre à vous connaitre ? »

Stiles attrapa Scott par l’arrière de la nuque, comme s’il allait se mettre à frictionner ses cheveux. « Très bien, Monsieur le Génie. Et comment puis-je lui parler ? Je ne sais même pas où il est. »

Avec un haussement d’épaules, Scott se laissa tomber sur son oreiller. « Je sais pas, mec. C’est un problème que tu devras résoudre tout seul. » Il bailla encore. « Eteins la lumière si tu restes. Il est tard et je veux dormir. »

« Je suis en pleine crise, Scott. Je ne peux pas dormir ! » Protesta Stiles.

« Super. Fais ta crise. On en parle demain matin. » Puis Scott se tourna sur le côté, en position fœtus et tomba endormi. Sérieusement, il était la seule personne que Stiles connaissait et qui pouvait littéralement s’endormir d’un coup.

Stiles ne dormit pas. Venir ne lui avait rien apporté parce que son meilleur ami était un bébé qui avait besoin de ses huit heures de sommeil comme une personne normale. Ugh. Qu’allait-il faire ?

*

Cela arriva plus vite que Derek ne l’eut pensé. Une fille passa devant Laura et lui dans le couloir de l’hôtel alors qu’ils se dirigeaient vers la machine à glace. Il ne lui fallut que quatre secondes pour le reconnaitre, même s’il portait un chapeau et des lunettes (pas de soleil parce qu’il disait qu’elles étaient de mauvais goût et aussi parce qu’il était à l’intérieur). Il s’était même rasé ce matin, se débarrassant de sa barbe sauvage. Mais le fait est qu’elle le reconnut, et avec à peine un avertissement elle cria et se jeta sur lui.

Le seau de glace roula dans le couloir lorsque Derek trébucha sous le poids sur son dos. Peu importe combien Laura la tirait, la jeune fille ne voulait pas lâcher. Elle babillait sur le fait qu’elle était sa plus grande fan et, bien sûr, sur les Marques d’Âmes, et sur sa vie à elle.

La sécurité de l’hôtel prit cinq minutes pour arriver sur la scène, et seulement cinq minutes de plus pour que la police de Beacon Hills ne se montre. Et seulement quinze minutes pour que Laura et lui se retrouvent assis dans la station de police, attendant pour partir alors que la jeune fille était prise en main.

« Qu’est-ce que devient le monde lorsque des frères et sœurs ne peuvent plus aller chercher de la glace sans être agressés, hein ? » Blagua Laura, essayant de détendre l’atmosphère.

« Le monde craint, » répondit platement Derek en regardant les gens qui se promenaient hors de leur pièce avec peu ou pas d’intérêt.

Laura soupira et croisa les bras. « Tu sais quoi ? J’espère que tout ça se finisse avec toi rencontrant ton âme-sœur. Putain, je me fous de savoir si c’est ton âme-sœur, tant que tu te trouves quelqu’un. Tu es de plus en plus déprimant chaque année. Va trouver ce mignon petit serveur et tombe fou amoureux de lui et sois heureux, Derek. »

« Je n’ai pas besoin de tomber amoureux pour être heureux, Laura. » ajouta Derek.

« Eh bien, tu n’es pas heureux sans l’être, non plus, » répliqua-t-elle.

Avant qu’elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d’autre, Derek sursauta. Il se redressa sur son siège.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle. Suivant le regard de Derek, elle vit un jeune garçon avec des grains de beauté serpentant autour des bureaux. Sa mâchoire tomba. « Pas possible. C’est pas le serveur ? »

La mâchoire de Derek était serrée. Serveur portait un t-shirt Batman avec une chemise verte et blanche par-dessus, portant du café et des dossiers pour les remettre à des gens alors qu’il passait entre les bureaux. Derek le regarda alors qu’il faisait rire un flic plus âgé, les députés autour d’eux grimacèrent sous les dossiers et les coups de téléphone, avant de se mettre en mouvement. Il avait mis un post-it avec un smiley grossier mais drôle sur un dossier qu’il tendit à une policière, qui sourit et le remercia. Derek fronça les sourcils. Qu’avait-il dit pour faire rire ces gens ? Il voulait savoir. Il voulait vraiment savoir.

« Je me demande ce qu’il fait ici, » déclara Laura d’une voix forte. « Je sais que je viens juste de te dire de te trouver quelqu’un, mais si c’est un autre fan timbré, alors tu le laisses à l’écart. »

Mais Derek ne pensait pas que le serveur était là pour eux. En fait, il n’avait même pas l’air de savoir qu’ils étaient là. Un homme d’âge moyen accepta une tasse de café de la part du garçon. C’était le shérif qui les avait salués lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés et qui les avait laissés s’asseoir dans l’intimité de cette pièce pendant qu’ils attendaient. Le serveur lui dit quelque chose avec de grands mouvements sauvages de mains qui firent tomber les dossiers qu’il portait. Après quelques mots du shérif, dit avec un sourire ironique, le serveur le salua et bougea alors que le shérif commençait à marcher vers la pièce où étaient Derek et Laura.

« Re bonjour, » les salua le shérif alors qu’il ferma la porte derrière eux. « Désolé pour l’attente. On a eu trois accidents de voiture et un petit cambriolage ces derniers jours, plus quelques tapages nocturnes et conducteurs en excès de vitesse. On a été exceptionnellement occupés ici à la station. »

Lorsqu’il s’assit sur la chaise derrière le bureau, Derek remarqua la plaque avec son nom sur le bureau devant lui. Plus tôt, le shérif s’était tout simplement présenté comme ‘Shérif’, mais son nom complet était écrit sur la plaque.

« Jan ? » Laissa échapper Derek. Laura lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, même si sa chaise était trop loin pour le faire.

Heureusement le Shérif se contenta de rire. « Vous n’êtes pas la première personne à le prononcer comme ça. Ça se prononce en fait ‘Yahn’. C’est polonais, » dit-il. « Mais en anglais c’est ‘John’. Shérif John Stilinski. »

Quelque chose à propos de son nom titilla l’esprit de Derek, mais il n’arrivait pas à trouver de quoi il s’agissait.

« Maintenant, à propos de la fille qui vous a attaqué, » dit le shérif, retournant au travail. « On va la garder ici pour la nuit, mais à part ça nous ne pouvons pas faire grand-chose. Sauf si vous voulez porter plainte pour agression, » ajouta-t-il. « Bien sûr, ça ne marchera pas longtemps, sauf si l’un de vous a une blessure. »

Le shérif regarda entre le frère et la sœur pendant un moment. Lorsqu’ils secouèrent leurs têtes, il poursuivit.

« Bien. Donc nous allons la garder pour la nuit. Je sais que vous voulez rester anonyme, » dit le shérif. « Ce qui a du sens étant donné qui vous êtes et ce qu’il se passe en ce moment. »

Ils ne lui avaient pas dit à propos de leurs situations, mais bien sûr il en avait entendu parler.

« On a eu une petite discussion avec la fille pour qu’elle garde sa bouche fermée, mais on ne peut juridiquement rien faire pour la faire respecter ces obligations. Alors, ma question est, que voulez-vous faire à partir de là ? »

Derek lança un regard vers la porte où le Serveur essayait d’empiler des crayons sur un bureau là où tout le monde empilerait des cartes. On pouvait s’y attendre, ça ne marchait pas très bien.

Laura parla pour son silence. « Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait, Shérif, » dit-elle. « On va se débrouiller. C’était l’idée de l’agent de Derek de venir ici, donc s’il n’y a rien d’autre, on va juste aller chez elle quelques jours, le temps qu’elle nous trouve un autre endroit paisible. »

Elle rigolait mais cela prit quelques secondes au Shérif pour le comprendre. Il hocha silencieusement la tête.

« Bien. »

« Quoi qu’il en soit, Shérif, j’ai une question pour vous, » intervint à nouveau Laura, poussant quelques cheveux derrière son oreille. « Qui est le gars avec un t-shirt Batman ? »

Pendant un moment, le shérif sembla être un mélange de confusion et de froncements de sourcils. Puis il cligna des yeux et sembla revivre.

« Oh, c’est mon fils, » dit-il. « Il aide pour quelques trucs au commissariat. Il travaille comme serveur au Denny’s en ville normalement, mais il cherche tous les moyens pour se faire plus d’argent puisqu’il veut entrer à l’université d’ici, et on a besoin d’aide ici, alors je lui ai offert un travail à temps partiel. Il gère principalement les courses pour mes adjoints. »

Député. Stilinski. Batman.

Député Manbatinski ? Etait-ce possible ?

« Il aime les faits venus de nulle part ? » Demanda Derek, la voix calme.

Le shérif cligna des yeux une seule fois. « Ouais, précisément. Il me racontait justement les Jeux olympiques de 1904 avant que j’entre ici. Comment le savez-vous ? »

Le sourire sur le visage de Derek était ironique. « Je pense qu’il me suit sur Twitter. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posté le 17/10/2015


	3. Chapter 3

« Stiles. »

Les cinq crayons, qu’il avait réussi à faire tenir, tombèrent sur la table et commencèrent à rouler dans tous les sens lorsqu’il tressaillit. Levant sa tête, Stiles vit son père debout de l’autre côté du bureau, regardant les stylos avec un sourcil levé. 

« Uh, ouais ? Quoi de neuf, pap’s ? » Demanda Stiles. 

Le shérif secoua sa tête. « J’ai des gens dans mon bureau, et l’un d’eux dit qu’il te connait. »

Stiles se leva lentement et suivit son père jusqu’au ledit bureau. « Oooookay, » dit-il lentement. « Est-ce que c’est genre, une mauvaise personne ? Est-ce que je vais avoir des problèmes ? »

Son père lui répondit par un petit renâclement. « Ça dépend entièrement des prochaines secondes. »

La porte du bureau s’ouvrit et Stiles rentra dans la pièce. Derek et Laura Hale le regardèrent depuis leurs sièges et Stiles fit un rapide pas en arrière. Son dos entra en collision avec le mur à côté de la porte, mais il n’y fit pas attention.

Putain de merde. Derek Hale était dans le bureau de son père. 

Putain de merde. Derek Hale avait dit à son père qu’il connaissait Stiles.

Putain de merde. Pourquoi ?!

Shérif Stilinski leva une épaule. « J’imagine que tu l’as reconnu. »

Laura lançait des regards, alternant entre son frère et Stiles, mais les yeux de Derek ne quittèrent jamais ceux de Stiles et Stiles ne regarda pas non plus autre part.

« Député, » commença Derek, une légère rougeur apparaissant sur ses joues, « Man…Bat…Inski ? »

Quoi ? Dépu-OH.

Les yeux de Stiles s’ouvrirent en grand. « Oh mon Dieu. » Il était sûr que son visage était en feu. « Oh mon Dieu, tu me connais par mon Twitter. C’est trop embarrassant. » Il essaya de cacher son visage avec ses mains et ses bras, mais il finit par simplement les agiter et fit un tomber un bibelot de l’étagère à côté de lui. Heureusement, il ne se brisa pas. 

Laura leva un sourcil. « Eh bien, moi non, » dit-elle. « S’il te plait, dis-moi tout. »

Stiles la regarda. « Je-je-Um. »

C’était bien, non ? Derek, son âme-sœur, l’avait reconnu grâce à leurs maigres interactions en ligne. Mais ces interactions n’avaient pas vraiment été gentilles ou bénéfiques en vue d’une future relation. Il voulait que Derek l’aime, pas qu’il pense qu’il était ennuyeux. 

« Merci, » déclara Derek sans répondre à sa sœur ou bouger les yeux de Stiles, « pour avoir essayé de m’aider. »

Eh bien, c’était… beaucoup mieux que sa réponse informatique. Stiles sentit son rythme cardiaque rater un battement et il laissa tomber ses bras. Peut-être qu’avoir été reconnu était une bonne chose ? 

Le visage de Derek était tordu dans diverses expressions, comme s’il se battait contre ses mots. « J’apprécie, mais tu ne devrais pas recommencer. » Stiles sentit ses intestins se tordre sous la colère. « Tu as fait de toi-même, une cible dans ma bataille. La violence d’Internet peut rapidement devenir une réelle violence. C’est mon problème et je serai celui qui le résoudrait. »  
Et la colère disparut. Derek lui avait dit de laisser tomber parce qu’il était inquiet pour lui. Malgré lui, Stiles sentit son cœur fondre, un peu. 

« C’est pas un problème, » insista Stiles, sa voix était plus calme qu’il ne l’avait prévu. « Ils t’ont traité comme de la merde et quelqu’un devait les remettre en place, plutôt deux fois qu’une. »

Le shérif souriait comme s’il avait envie de rire, mais il ne le fit pas, et tout d’un coup son expression changea pour se faire plus curieuse. « Pour le non informé : Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé sur internet pour que tu sois impliqué dedans ? »

Stiles jeta un coup d’œil à son père avant de re-regarder Derek lorsque l’acteur recommença à parler. 

« Vous le savez déjà. C’est la raison du pourquoi cette fille m’a sauté dessus, et du pourquoi nous sommes en ville, » dit-il.

« Ah, vrai, votre marque d’âme a été révélée et vos fans continuent d’essayer de prouver que la leur correspond à la vôtre. » Il jeta un bref coup d’œil à Stiles. « Et Stiles ne les a pas laissé faire. » Il opina. « Puisque c’est déjà public, je vais demander, mais ne vous sentez pas obligé de répondre. Je ne lis pas les magazines de stars ou sur telle ou telle rumeur, mais je sais que des gens imitent votre marque d’âme. A quoi elle ressemble ? »

Les battements de cœur de Stiles s’accélérèrent à nouveau. Derek sembla réfléchir à la question pendant un temps, puis il dit, « Une empreinte de patte. »

Maintenant, le shérif avait l’air pensif. « Une empreinte de patte ? »

« Une patte de loup, » clarifia Stiles, absent, toujours en train de regarder Derek en guettant sa réaction. Son père le regarda fortement mais Stiles ne lui retourna pas le regard. 

« Une patte de loup, » répéta lentement le shérif après quelques longues secondes. « C’est… intéressant. »

A ce moment, Laura avait décidé qu’elle avait été calme pendant trop longtemps. « Je pense que c’est bien que vous vous soyez rencontrés tous les deux, » dit-elle, attirant le regard de Stiles sur elle. « Tu l’as aidé sur Twitter, où tout le monde pourrait venir de n’importe où, et on arrive en ville et te rencontrons. Ça ressemble au destin pour moi. » Elle ferma les yeux.

Derek grogna vers elle. Il n’y avait vraiment pas de mot pour ça. Elle avait l’air complètement impénitent. Elle n’avait également aucune idée de ô combien elle avait raison. 

Stiles rit faiblement. « Ouais. Le Destin. » Il regarda son père qui avait les deux sourcils levés, et secoua la tête.

S’il disait maintenant à Derek qu’ils étaient destinés, Derek passerait de remerciant à haïssant en deux secondes. Stiles n’avait encore aucune idée de comment il était supposé se confesser sans passer, lui aussi, pour un menteur. Il avait besoin de plus de temps ! 

Le shérif secoua la tête et laissa échapper un soupir. « Eh bien, si vous n’avez plus besoin de moi, je ne veux pas avoir l’air de vous jeter dehors, mais j’aimerais récupérer mon bureau. »

Laura hocha la tête et se leva, incitant Derek à faire de même. Et wow, il était plus grand que Stiles l’avait prévu. 

« Merci pour votre aide, Jan, » dit-elle, prononçant le nom du père de Stiles avec la prononciation juste. 

 

Stiles les mena hors du commissariat dans ce qui semblait être un état second. Quand ils furent à l’extérieur, Laura tourna pour lui faire face.   
« Et merci d’avoir défendu l’honneur de mon frère, » lui dit-elle avec un sourire. « Tu n’étais pas obligé. »

Stiles se frotta l’arrière de la tête. « Comme je le disais, c’est pas un problème. On peut dire que j’avais une raison personnelle pour le faire. »

Maintenant, Laura avait l’air triste. « Est-ce que ta marque a été révélée ? »

« Non, » répondit Derek pour lui. Stiles tourna de grands yeux vers lui. Comment savait-il ? Derek bougea, l’air inconfortable

« Tu ne le mentionnais pas lorsque tu répondais à mes fans. Je l’ai juste présumé. »

Stiles ne put retenir le petit sourire qui se glissa sur ses lèvres et la sensation de chaleur dans sa poitrine. Derek avait-il lu toutes ses réponses ? Il se souvenait de tout ce qu’il avait dit ? Peut-être que ce n’était finalement pas une mauvaise idée de lui dire qu’ils partageaient une marque. Peut-être que c’était le bon moment.

« Wow, Der’, » le taquina Laura. « Je sais que j’ai dit qu’il était mignon, mais je ne pensais pas que tu avais vraiment quelque chose à ce sujet. Quand est-ce que tu as lu sa page Twitter ? La nuit dernière ? »

« Ferme-la, Laura, » répondit Derek avec un air menaçant.

La sensation de chaleur était partie et Stiles gratta paresseusement son visage. 

« Uh, ouais, non, » dit-il. « Non ma marque est toujours… secrète… » Mais s’ils le demandaient, il se déshabillerait là tout de suite, dans ce parking devant le commissariat, en plein jour. « J’ai juste… J’ai fait quelques recherches, beaucoup. Et une fois, j’ai commencé à chercher ce qui arrivait de mauvais quand une marque d’âme était révélée à de grandes échelles… Je ne pouvais pas ne rien dire. » Il réussit à faire un petit sourire. « Une fois que je commence à parler, c’est un peu dur de me faire arrêter. Vous avez qu’à demander à Scott, c’est mon meilleur ami. Il m’a presque étouffé à plusieurs reprises parce que je ne m’arrêtais pas. » 

Derek dit, « Ça ne me dérange pas. » Laura grogna et se couvrit la bouche. 

Il s’en fichait ? Il avait lu le Twitter de Stiles, l’avait vu tomber avec un plateau rempli d’assiettes, et avait eu une vraie conversation avec Stiles et il s’en fichait ? Maintenant, Stiles souriait pour de vrai. 

« Passe plus de temps avec moi. Tu vas comprendre, » le taquina-t-il. 

S’il te plait, passe plus de temps avec moi, pria-t-il intérieurement. 

Laura les regarda l’un l’autre avant d’ouvrir la bouche. « Eh bien, Derek. Je vais rentrer à l’hôtel pour appeler ton publicitaire. Je te verrai là-bas ? »

Pendant un moment, Derek hésita. Il regarda Stiles, qui faisait de son mieux pour avoir l’air ouvert à toute proposition mais pas dans le besoin, puis sa sœur avec un sourcil levé. Puis il fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête avec un petit sourire. « Non, je vais venir avec toi. »

Le cœur de Stiles coula. Il abaissa brièvement les épaules. « Ouais, je-uh, je dois aller- Quelqu’un doit sûrement avoir quelque chose à livrer ou quelque chose… Je vais, euh, je te vois sur Twitter. Peut-être. » Il pencha la tête et plissa ses yeux pendant une seconde, puis secoua sa tête. « Ouais. Je vais- »

Et puis il tourna les talons et se précipita à l’intérieur avec sa queue entre les jambes. 

A quoi est-ce qu’il s’attendait, exactement ? Derek était ici dans la clandestinité. Pourquoi aurait-il voulu sortir avec un mec qu’il connaissait, à peine, de Twitter et risquait de se faire reconnaitre à nouveau ? Pourtant, Stiles avait l’impression qu’il avait raté son grand moment. Maintenant que quelqu’un savait que Derek était en ville, lui et Laura partiraient probablement demain, et Stiles perdrait sa chance de dire la vérité. Il ne voulait pas le dire à Derek sur Twitter. Il avait déjà fait son choix à ce sujet. Mais peut-être, peut-être qu’ils pourraient continuer à discuter sur Twitter. Peut-être qu’ils deviendraient de bons amis. Puis Stiles pourrait inviter Derek à Beacon Hills et se confesser. 

Peut-être ?

*

Laura arpentait la chambre d’hôtel alors qu’elle parlait au téléphone. « Je vois. »

Parfois, Derek était heureux que sa sœur soit avec lui. Ça voulait dire qu’il pouvait la laisser gérer son publiciste, son manager et son agent. 

« Eh bien, vous feriez mieux. Revenir à Beacon Hills était votre idée à la base. »

D’autres fois, il voulait qu’elle ne le soit pas. Comme quand elle le gênait devant des gens avec qu’il voulait sortir. Er. Pas sortir. Mais les gens vers qui il était attiré et avec qui il pouvait être lui-même et avec qui il sortirait s’il n’attendait pas son âme-sœur. 

Derek était assis à la table du bureau, un livre ouvert entre ses mains mais il ne lisait pas. Il se souvenait. Le petit sourire sur le visage de Stiles lorsque Derek lui avait parlé de Twitter. Son sourire taquin. La façon dont il semblait vibrer d’énergie lorsqu’il parlait. Derek détestait généralement les gens trop bavards, mais quelque chose à propos de Stiles l’amusait plutôt que de l’énerver. 

Tout ce que Derek voulait était passer l’après-midi avec lui. Selon Google, le Presto Ice Cream Shoppe et Pizza Parlor étaient toujours ouverts après toutes ces années. Ils avaient servis les meilleures glaces que Derek n’avait jamais goûtées de ce côté du pays. Il aurait adoré y emmener Stiles, voir si Stiles aurait été excité de les voir faire la crème glacée en face d’eux. Ou si Stiles y avait déjà été, Derek aurait été heureux de simplement partager l’expérience avec lui. Ou peut-être au bowling. Derek avait toujours été plutôt bon au bowling lorsqu’il était enfant, mais maintenant il pensait qu’il lancerait plus certainement la boule au travers du plancher plutôt que dans les quilles. Mais il n’imaginait pas Stiles beaucoup plus doué. Ça aurait été… amusant. Derek aurait aimé avoir un peu de plaisir dans sa journée. 

Il ferma le livre et soupira. Il pensait à plusieurs rendez-vous avec Stiles. C’était pourquoi il était retourné à l’hôtel avec Laura. Derek ne voulait pas sortir avec quelqu’un seulement pour trouver son âme-sœur plus tard et avoir à blesser sa petite-amie ou son petit-ami. Sortir avec d’autres personnes n’était pas bizarre. Cela arrivait assez fréquemment. Des gens se mariaient même sans avoir des marques assorties. Mais le profond, le vrai amour viendrait seulement lorsqu’on trouvait son âme-sœur, et après ses relations ratées, Derek voulait ça. Il ne voulait pas être celui qui sortirait avec Stiles, attendant jusqu’à ce qu’il trouve son âme-sœur pour le laisser tomber.

Pourtant, quelque chose de bien était venu aujourd’hui. Bien que courte, la conversation avec Stiles avait donné à Derek la conviction qu’il devait retourner au tournage de son prochain film.

Le téléphone portable de Laura claqua avec fracas sur le bureau à côté de lui. Elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « On a des billets pour le vol de 20 heures, ce soir, » dit-elle. « Miss ‘Editrice de l’année’ va probablement fondre en larmes lorsqu’elle te verra, mais Gillian s’est excusée et nous a souhaité bonne chance. »

Gillian avait été la manager de Derek depuis presque ses débuts en tant qu’acteur. Elle ne l’avait jamais laissé tomber avant – s’assurant toujours qu’on lui servait la nourriture qu’il aimait et en équilibrant habilement la vie de Derek pour qu’il puisse continuer à faire le métier qu’il aimait. C’était probablement Gillian qui avait obtenu des billets d’avion dans un délai aussi court.

Derek regarda par la fenêtre. La vue n’avait pas grand-chose de fascinant. Beacon Hills non plus. Mais pourtant, Derek n’avait pas vraiment envie de partir, même s’il voulait vraiment reprendre ses films. 

« Aww. Tu ressembles à un chiot en manque d’amour, » roucoula Laura d’un air taquin, faisant retourner Derek à son livre. « Ne t’inquiète pas, je suis sûre que Stiles serait plus qu’heureux de continuer à te parler sur Twitter. Alors, arrête de te languir de lui, petit frère. »

Derek refusa de lui répondre. Principalement parce qu’il savait qu’il se languissait réellement et peu importe ce qu’il dirait, ça ne ferait que la faire le taquiner plus.

*

Stiles s’était attendu à ‘La Conversation’ de sorte qu’il ne fut pas surpris lorsque son père s’assit en face de lui ce soir-là pendant le dîner et, qu’au lieu de manger, il se contenta de le fixer. Stiles poussa sa purée sur le tour de son assiette et ne répondit pas à son regard. 

« Donc, » commença le shérif. « Une patte de loup. »

« Yup. »

Le shérif chantonna. « Maintenant, corrige-moi si je me trompe, mais est-ce que Derek Hale est ton âme-sœur ? »

Stiles s’étouffa, ne s’attendant pas à ce que son père passe directement à l’attaque. Il poussa sa purée de pommes de terre plus furieusement. 

« Non, » dit-il rapidement. « Et même si c’était le cas, ça n’a pas d’importance. C’est un acteur célèbre et je suis toujours à l’université. Il vit à LA et je vis à Beacon Hills. Il donne de l’argent à des œuvres de charité et la chose que je fais qui ressemble le plus à de la charité c’est mon ‘boulot’ au commissariat, ce qui n’est même pas de la charité puisque tu me paies pour ça, » fulmina-t-il. « Il a vingt-six ans et j’en ai vingt. Il a été harcelé par les paparazzis et par des gens tout autour de la planète au sujet de sa marque d’âme, donc même si on était destinés, il ne me croirait pas si je lui disais. »

Pendant un moment, ils restèrent silencieux, sauf les jambes de Stiles qui tremblèrent alors qu’il posa sa fourchette sur la table. Puis, le shérif s’adossa plus contre son siège et croisa les bras. 

« C’est un oui, donc. » Il laissa échapper un soupir. « Donc, je comprends pourquoi tu ne voulais rien dire sur Internet, mais tu avais une assez bonne opportunité pour parler avec lui ce matin au commissariat. Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit à ce moment ? »

Stiles leva les yeux de son dîner. « Tu m’as écouté ? Tu sais ce que les gens font en ce moment ? Tout le monde prétend avoir une marque assortie. » Il fronça les sourcils. « Je suis allé sur son Twitter, papa. Ils ont peints des marques assorties et viennent avec des histoires sorties de nulle part et essaient de le faire culpabiliser, ou de le menacer pour qu’il sorte avec eux. Je ne veux pas être un autre harceleur pour lui. »

Le shérif secoua la tête et prit une bouchée du poulet que Stiles avait cuisiné pour le dîner. Stiles n’avait pas vraiment faim et il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à couper sa viande en morceaux de plus en plus petits, puis de les remuer dans les pommes de terre. 

Maintenant, son père soupirait. « Ecoute, la seule expérience que j’ai eu avec les âmes-sœurs est quand j’ai rencontré ta mère, » dit-il. « Mais je sais que, même quand on ne se connaissait pas, on sentait un truc entre nous. Je l’ai su, dès que j’ai posé mes yeux sur elle, elle était si… différente. Pour moi au moins. Il y avait quelque chose qui m’attirait vers elle. Est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose comme ça quand tu vois Derek ? »

Stiles leva les yeux vers son père, le dos recroquevillé. Le shérif le regardait. Il prit le mouvement de Stiles pour un ‘Oui’. 

« Maintenant, si Derek Hale est ton âme-sœur, alors je ne peux même pas imaginer qu’il ne ressente pas quelque chose de son côté lui aussi. » Il se frotta les mains une fois et les posa sur la table. « L’avoir dans la ville est ta meilleure opportunité pour lui dire la vérité et avoir l’air sincère. Souviens-toi, il n’y a pas trois mille chances, Stiles. Les âmes-sœurs ne sont pas quelque chose que tu remets au lendemain. »

Il avait l’impression que sa marque d’âme le brûlait après les mots de son père. « Papa. »

Le shérif sourit. « Je vais mettre tes restes au frigo. Vas-y. »

Stiles était debout puis dehors avant que sa chaise n’ait eu le temps de toucher le sol. 

*

Monter dans un avion était une corvée. Il devait faire la queue pour faire peser et contrôler ses bagages et ensuite obtenir son billet. Puis, il fallait marcher jusqu’aux portes d’embarquement. Ensuite, il fallait passer ses bagages à travers un scanner et marcher à travers un détecteur de métal. Puis, il devait errer à travers différents magasins et trouver l’endroit où il devait attendre son vol. Et quand il était temps de monter à bord, il devait à nouveau faire la queue pour faire vérifier son ticket. Et même une fois à bord, l’avion ne partait pas directement parce qu’il fallait attendre que tout le monde ait rangé ses affaires et trouvé son siège. Ensuite, il devait attendre la fin du processus pour descendre de l’avion, une fois atterri.

Derek détestait voler. 

Une fois leurs bagages vérifiés et leurs cartes d’embarquements en mains, Laura avait saisi Derek par le bras et l’avait entraîné loin du comptoir. Elle tapota son bras, sachant combien il détestait tout cela. 

« Pense à autre chose. Bientôt, nous serons à LA et tu pourras hiberner à la maison pendant un long moment et aller filmer ton film et rapidement, ce sera comme si toute cette histoire n’était jamais arrivée. »

Derek rit jaune. « Laura, c’est internet. Ça ressortira à un moment donné. Peut-être pas avant quelques mois, ou années, mais ça reviendra. »

« Et tu ne peux pas te laisser entraîner dans la déprime, » répondit Laura. « Considère ça comme n’importe quelle vieille histoire. Tu avais commencé à sortir avec une starlette. Tu avais rompu avec ton petit-ami. Tu t’étais lancé dans un film mais tu avais été entraîné dans un combat verbal avec le directeur et elle t’avait viré. » Elle sourit quand Derek lui jeta un regard scandalisé à ces faux faits. « Le fait est, que ce soit vrai ou non, tu dois juste passer au travers. Tu t’en sortiras. »

Derek regarda la ligne de gens qui attendaient pour obtenir leurs billets. « Je voudrais déjà être passé au travers. »

Juste quand Laura ouvrit la bouche, ils entendirent un halètement. « Dere-Attends ! » et ils se tournèrent pour voir Stiles trébuchant en s’arrêtant, à deux doigts de se retrouver face contre la moquette sale de l’aéroport. 

Derek ne pouvait pas croire ce qu’il voyait. Stiles avait les mains sur ses genoux, haletant avec les joues rouges. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? » Avait-il couru jusqu’ici ?

Stiles secoua sa tête et déglutit, avec ce qui ressemblait à de la difficulté. Il avait probablement besoin d’eau. 

« Je… J’ai essayé l’hôtel, mais ils… ils m’ont dit… tu étais déjà parti… j’ai cru que je t’avais loupé… je devais… putain de merde, je vais mourir, » haleta-t-il. Stiles déglutit à nouveau et prit une respiration profonde. Apparemment, cela l’aida puisque lorsqu’il expira, sa respiration était plus homogène et il pouvait tenir debout, bien que ses joues soient encore rouges et qu’il ait l’air encore un peu fragile. « Je dois te dire quelque chose de vraiment-vraiment important. Genre çavachangertavietellementc’estouf. Mais je sais comment a été ta vie récemment et je ne veux pas la rendre plus difficile et jesaisquetunevaspasmecroirequandjevaisteledire mais je dois au moins essayer parce qu’on ne remet pas au lendemain ces choses-là. » Il s’arrêta. « Enfin, c’est ce que mon père m’a dit. »  
Il semblait que Derek avait manqué quelque chose d’important mais d’un autre côté non. Stiles parlait si vite que ses paroles étaient toutes emmêlées. Il était visiblement nerveux mais Derek n’avait aucune idée de ce qu’il pouvait faire pour aider. Laura avait encore la main sur son bras et son billet était dans son autre main libre, il ne pouvait même pas aller vers lui. 

Laura rit doucement. « Stiles, c’était mignon et tout… mais je n’ai pas compris la moitié de ce que tu as dit, » lui dit-elle sans méchanceté. « Peut-être que tu pourrais ralentir et ré essayer. »

Stiles laissa échapper un long soupir et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Ré essay- C’était assez dur la première fois ! » Avec un énorme soupir, il secoua sa tête. « Putain. Just- »

Sans finir sa phrase ou s’arrêter, Stiles passa sa main à l’arrière de sa tête et tira sa chemise dans un mouvement rapide. Laura eut le souffle coupé, et Derek sut qu’elle battait son envie de couvrir la poitrine de Stiles. Derek était lui aussi confus. Qui commence à se déshabiller en plein milieu d’un aéroport et c’était quoi le putain de rapport avec le fait que Stiles les ait pourchassés ?

Oh. 

Oh.

Là, sur la poitrine de Stiles, juste en-dessous de sa clavicule sur le côté droit, se tenait sa marque d’âme. Elle était un peu inégale et les coussinets de la patte atteignaient le bas de son cœur. 

Pendant un battement de cœur, Derek sentit la colère courir dans ses veines. Stiles l’avait défendu contre les personnes qui postaient des fausses photos de marques d’âme. Il avait activement protesté contre. Et maintenant, il le faisait lui aussi ? Derek pensait mieux de lui.

Puis il regarda réellement. L’orteil qui était le plus en bas, légèrement avancé par rapport aux autres, il lui manquait une griffe. La marque de Stiles avait seulement trois griffes. C’était imparfait. C’était parfait.

Stiles haletait à nouveau, mais d’une autre sorte d’adrénaline, et il semblait plus nerveux que Derek ne l’avait jamais vu. Derek laissa tomber son sac et avança, sortant son bras de la poigne, relâchée, de Laura. Sa main se tendit et Stiles se raidit. Avec un froncement de sourcils, Derek passa ses doigts sur la marque d’âme. Elle ne bougeait pas, ne s’effaçait pas ni ne se fissurait. Ce n’était ni une peinture, ni un tatouage. Mais Derek savait tout ça. Il le savait avant même de la toucher. 

Député Manbatinski. Attendez que les paparazzis mettent la main sur lui. 

« Derek ? » dit Stiles, avec une voix calme et hésitante. Il tressaillit légèrement lorsque les yeux de Derek rencontrèrent les siens. « Ma… Marque d’âme correspond à la tienne, » dit-il inutilement. « Mais je ne savais pas comment te le dire. »

Derek parcourut le visage de Stiles de ses yeux. Sa poitrine était légère. Il s’était lui-même réprimandé pour avoir voulu un rendez-vous avec Stiles parce qu’il attendait son âme-sœur, et il s’avérait que Stiles était son âme-sœur. 

« Ça, c’était bien, » dit Derek avant de se pencher et de capturer les lèvres de Stiles dans un baiser qui goba le son hoquet de surprise et lui fit lâcher sa chemise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posté le 29/10/2015


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je viens à peine de me rendre compte que je n'avais jamais posté le dernier chapitre, je suis tellement désolé, je pensais l'avoir fait.  
> Le voici, enjoy x

**_LOVE IN THE BACKWOODS_ **

****

Ce n’est plus un secret que Derek Hale, qui doit apparaître dans _Jailbreak_ en Juin, a vu sa marque d’âme être révélée récemment dans un incident malheureux impliquant un fan méprisé. Vous allez peut-être être surpris d’apprendre ça : seulement trois semaines plus tard, il y a une marque assortie !

Hale, photographié ici dans un baiser torride avec son âme-sœur (torse-nu !), s’était faufilé dans la petite ville de Beacon Hills, en Californie après le chaos survenu à cause de sa marque. Mais il n’y était certainement pas allé seul ! Sa sœur, Laura, un mannequin Dior, a voyagé avec lui, et ils ont rencontré le petit-ami secret de Derek. Nous ne savons pas qui est ce garçon sur les photos, prises par une fan sur son téléphone et qu’elle nous a envoyé à nous, FanCandies, mais nous pouvons être d’accord sur une chose : il est super mignon !

Donc, si vous pensiez faire la course pour gagner une place dans le cœur de Derek, désolé de le dire, mais il est déjà pris. Vous devez admettre qu’ils font un très beau couple, cependant.

 

*

 

_@DHale Sa marque est une fausse ! Épouse-moi Derek !_

_Tellement en colère que ce ne soit pas moi qui embrasse @DHale mais dis-moi si tu veux un 3some. Yummm_

_Content pour @DHale et son copain. Les gens peuvent-ils se calmer maintenant ?_

_Nooooooooon je voulais me marier avec toi @DHale ! Qui est ce gars ?!_

*

 

**_Seen Around Town_ **

Derek Hale et son amour de Lawrence Stilinski ont été vus partageant un déjeuner pittoresque dans un café à côté du tournage de Hale, _Day One_ , une comédie romantique prévue pour 2016.

 

*

 

**_We See You !_ **

****

Lawrence Stilinski reçoit son âme-sœur Derek Hale en dehors de l’université de Beacon Hills, mardi dernier.

 

*

 

_Wtf c’est quoi ce nom ? Lawrence ? @DHale a besoin d’un homme avec un nom viril !_

_Fait gaffe @hots4dix Son père est shérif. Je n’aimerais pas te voir en prison ;)_

*

 

**_On the Red Carpet_ **

****

Derek Hale est superbe comme d’habitude dans un traditionnel costume 3 pièces Armani, pour accueillir son prochain succès, _Jailbreak_ , mais ce qui nous a vraiment donné chaud était son rendez-vous, Lawrence Stilinski, dans son ensemble rouge et bleu Klein Epstein & Parker.

*

 

**_Diploma Down, Next : The World_ **

****

L’âme-sœur de Derek Hale, Lawrence Stilinski, recevant son diplôme en justice pénale de BHSC. On est impatient de le voir en uniforme.

 

*

 

« Je le jure, je vais trouver le prochain trou du cul qui m’appelle ‘Lawrence’ et lui mettre une droite en plein nez, » se plaignait Stiles alors qu’il terminait de lire le dernier article sur lui dans People Magazine, une photo de lui et Derek prenant un café la semaine dernière. « C’est _Wawrzyniec_. Pas ce _Lawrence_ de merde. »

Derek ne leva pas les yeux de son scénario, un nouveau rôle possible que lui avait trouvé son agent, mais il lia ses doigts à ceux de Stiles et tira sa main hors de la revue.

« S’ils avaient utilisé ton vrai nom, tout le monde aurait cru qu’ils avaient juste écrasé leurs mains sur le clavier, » dit-il calmement. « Quelqu’un a probablement du taper ton nom dans Google et a découvert qu’il se traduisait par Lawrence et a fait avec. »

Stiles haussa les épaules. « Ok. Je comprends. Mais le moins qu’ils pourraient faire serait de m’appeler Stiles. » Il laissa tomber le magazine sur ses genoux et se pencha en arrière dans le canapé de l’immense appartement de Derek à LA. « La prochaine fois que je vois un paparazzi, je vais le capturer et lui faire répéter ‘Stiles’ jusqu’à ce que ça rentre dans leur crâne. »

Derek le frappa avec le script, le faisant gémir avec un ‘yelp’ et se rasseoir bien droit. Quand il rencontra les yeux de Derek, il avait, cependant, l’air amusé malgré son air renfrogné.

« Ne les encourage pas, » dit-il. « Tu ne sais jamais ce qu’ils vont écrire ensuite. »

Stiles sourit. « Amène-les. Je suis un flic maintenant. Je peux les faire tomber. »

Derek lui donna un baiser près de son sourcil gauche et sourit quand Stiles fit mine de ne pas aimer. « Je ne viendrais pas te voir en prison. »

Avec un soupir, Stiles se pencha dans l’espace personnel de Derek. Il resta penché jusqu’à ce que Derek bouge ses bras et puis il se laissa tomber sur les genoux du plus grand. Derek avait lu son scénario pendant environ une minute lorsque Stiles leva la main et la posa là où sa marque d’âme se trouvait. Sans regarder, Derek se pencha pour couvrir celle de Stiles. Pendant un moment, Stiles ne se soucia plus que les paparazzis écrivaient mal son nom. Il était heureux dans sa vie telle qu’elle était maintenant et il pouvait même prétendre que les paparazzis n’existaient pas.

Environ deux confortables minutes de silence plus tard – un nouveau record pour Stiles – Stiles dit, « Bien sûr que si tu le ferais. » Le coin des lèvres de Derek s’ourlèrent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posté le 20/10/2016

**Author's Note:**

> Posté le 04/10/2015


End file.
